This invention relates to a gripping device particularly suitable for use as an attachment to an implement arm of construction or industrial equipment.
A grip or grapple attachment to an implement arm has been known which comprises rigid or inarticulate arms pivotally movable toward and away from each other between fully open and fully closed positions. With this type of device difficulty has been encountered in adjusting the grapple opening to the size of the object to be gripped, as the arms project considerable distances beyond the object gripped. The placement of the successive objects with respect to the gripping device has also been a problem.